Problem: $\vec w = (-3,5)$ $3\vec w= ($
Explanation: In general, the scalar multiple of $k$ times $\vec u$ is this: $k\vec u = k(u_x, u_y) = (ku_x, ku_y)$. So, here's how we find $3 \vec{w}$ : $\begin{aligned} {3}\vec w = {3} \cdot (-3,5) &= \left({3} \cdot (-3), {3} \cdot 5\right) \\\\ &= (-9,15) \end{aligned}$ The answer is $ (-9,15) $.